sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Loivyssa Fleetfin
, periwinkle, black and ;Hair: Black;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence = |Relatives = |Affiliations =Fleet of the Black Abyss |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Fleet of the Black Abyss |Foes = |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Second-in-command of the Swift Demise |Skills =Skilled w/ crossbow |Abilities =Basic combat;Great speed;Able to glide considerable distances |Powers =Hydrokinesis;Moderate aerokinesis |Weaponry =Crossbow }} is a member of the Fleet of the Black Abyss, and the second-in-command of the Swift Demise, serving under Machaero the Swordfish. Physical Description A rather petite flying fish who stands a bit shorter than the average Mobian, Loivyssa has a short, somewhat rounded snout, a medium-length tail and large, wing-like fins adorning her body; she has a pair on the sides of her head, one on the back of her head, a particularly large pair on her back and shoulders, and smaller ones on her forearms. Her scales are mostly in color, with a periwinkle snout, chest and stomach, and the inner portion of her fins are in color; she also has black tips to her fins. Her hair, which is medium-length and curls near the bottom, is back in color, and her eyes are in color. Her outfit consists of a tank top with slits in the back for her fins, a pleated skirt, byzantium boots, and dark purple fingerless gloves. History Abilities While not as physically powerful as other members of the Fleet, nor as formidable in combat, Loivyssa can still hold her own in a fight decently well, yet she specializes in long-range combat; she wields a crossbow as her weapon of choice. Being a flying fish, she is able to use her very large, strong fins to glide for considerable distances, and her aerokinesis allows her to control her direction while in the air; her being quite lightweight also helps. She is highly observant, and this attention to detail allows her to gather information from her environment; she is also good at scouting, as her speed and ability to glide allow her to get out of danger rather easily. Loivyssa is an adept hydrokinetic, and is capable of moderate aerokinesis as well. She tends to use long-ranged, mid-tier techniques of both the Water and Wind Elements, such as Bubblebeam, Air Slash and Wind Needle. Resistances Loivyssa is resistant to the Elements of Water, Fire, and Poison. She is also quite agile, able to dodge slow-moving opponents and attacks with ease. Her speed and agility skyrockets while in the water, as well. Weaknesses Loivyssa is weak to the Elements of Electricity, Earth, and Ice. Her defenses are subpar, forcing her to rely on her agility to survive. Friends and Foes Friends *'Fleet of the Black Abyss' - **'Evaline the Lionfish' - **'Machaero the Swordfish' - Loivyssa seems to look up to Machaero as an older sibling, and it's implied that the two have known each other for quite a long time. Allies *'Fleet of the Black Abyss' - **'Evaline the Lionfish' - **'Machaero the Swordfish' - Loivyssa seems to look up to Machaero as an older sibling, and it's implied that the two have known each other for quite a long time. **'Lord Callisto Montiglaire' - Rivals Enemies Personality Taught to believe that land-dwellers are an inferior race, and that aquatic Mobians should be ruling the planet instead (as, according to the Fleet, all life originated from the sea), Loivyssa displays the characteristic disdain and hatred for land-dwelling Mobians that all of her comrades share. But curiosity is a powerful thing, and her natural desire for knowledge often causes her to second-guess herself; she frequently wonders if there may be more to land-dwellers than it seems. This uncertainty often conflicts with her innate sense of loyalty and genuine friendship with most members of the Fleet. Likes Dislikes Biggest Fears Quotes Notes Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Females Category:Aquatic Species Category:Flying Fish Category:Kinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users:Crossbow Category:True Neutral Category:Fleet of the Black Abyss